


I Want You to Want Me

by writtenmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenmoons/pseuds/writtenmoons
Summary: In september 1st of 1971 Hogwarts gets a lot of new students. Four of them being Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Remus Lupin. There begins a story that invloves a lot of cursing, pranks, and of course, a love story between the first and the last.Please note that I do NOT support J.K Rowling nor do I support her actions.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

monday 30th of august, 1971

Sirius was excited and nervous -mostly nervous- as he packed all of his stuff into a new and expensive trunk. His uncle, Alphard Black, had got it for him. His heavy school books, plain work robes, quills he had found under his bed and of course, his brand new wand were packed to it. He was mostly interested to the wand, as he thought he could now protect himself from his parents, especially from his mom. He hated to call that woman his mom, but you couldn’t pick your family, could you?

Sirius was almost ready, and decided to take a break. Downstrais he heard his mom yelling to Regulus, his little brother. Sirius knew that soon would his mom come and replace her anger to Sirius, probably cursing him again so he wouldn’t talk or stupefy him. 

Sirius quickly rushed out of his room, ran down the stairs and kicked his foot to the outdoor to open it, as he did everytime he knew mom was angry. Sirius was furious to get out of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sirius only walked down the street, where was a cáfe. He wanted to get some sweets from there if possible. He checked his pockets, but had no money. Not possible, then, he thought to himself. He wanted to pass more time, but he knew that his mom would notice, so instead he started to walk back.

It was Sirius’ last day at the 12 Grimmauld place and fir some reason Sirius was feeling kind of a nostalgic wave take over him. That was a street where I once almost kissed a girl but then she flinched away, that corner was a place where I first heard about the good world -as he liked to call it- by an old wizard in a pink robe, that was his favorite place to hang out with Reg... Sirius didn’t know he had so much memories from this place.

It shouldn’t have been that weird that he had thise memories at all, considering he had lived here all of his life. There had been definitely times where he felt like this is where he belonged, but as Sirius got older, those feelings had slowly gone away, and Sirius didn’t feel like that at all, anymore. He kind of missed the feeling of belonging somewhere, but maybe Hogwarts could be that place for him, one day.

Sirius made it to his home and ran to his room, avoiding Regulus, his little brother, and packed the rest of the stuff quickly. Then he simply sat to his bed and did nothing for the next two hours.

It was 5 o’clock in the afternoon when his family’s house-elf called Kreacher came and told him the dinner was ready. He sighed and slowly came to downstairs, knowing his family was there.

”So, Sirius. Are you excited?” his mother started, estimating as Sirius sat to the table. Sirius was scared, he knew where this was going.

”Yes, very, thank you for asking”, he answered, weighing his possibilities. He could lie, but would he be Sirius without fighting? Walburga could not cause any physical harm and Sirius was simply too tough to cry anymore because of his mother. He had grown out of it at the age of 10.

He decided against fighing, though. He was tired, and planned to just avoid the question insted.

”What are you planning to tell to the sorting hat? It listens to you”, Walburga pushed, now looking intimidating. Sirius felt small.

”I haven’t thought about it”, Sirius said. Of course he had, all the summer. ”I guess I let it think for itself, it’s smarter than me.” That always worked, bringing himself down. 

”That’s right, boy”, his father, Orion, said. Sirius said nothing and swallowed boiled eggs, trying not to think too much. His cheecks went red, though.

The rest of the meal was silent. Nobody said anything in the cold, green-ish, big dining room. There was a long, black table with six chairs. In the table was good-looking meat, but Sirius knew that he could not eat any more, he would throw up. He excused himself from the table and went to bed. It was only 8 o’clock but Sirius didn’t care.

He had a nightmare of being sorted into Slytherin. In the middle of the night, Sirius decided that he would simply quit Hogwarts without any hesitant if he would become a Slytherin. Who would’ve known that it was a decision that he would thank himself for making forever?


	2. chapter 2 -sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the four boys get sorted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains talking about food after the three dors. u don’t have to read it, it’s just sorting (they all go into gryffindor) please only read if u’r comfortable and remember to be kind for yourself because you deserve it <3

tuesday 1st of september, 1971 part one

The Platform 9¾ was packed with wizards and witches in muggle clothes, there were many owls, and a lot of yelling. A red haired girl was with a black haired (the hair were greasy, Sirius thought to himself) boy and they were giggling at something. Sirius didn’t know boys could giggle like that.

”So, Sirius. To christmas. Don’t cause trouble”, Walburga said to him as he was getting ready to go to the train. Sirius thought of hugging her but decided against. 

It wasn’t that Sirius was mean, no. He just didn’t simply want to, and that was okay. Besides, Walburga didn’t try to hug him anyway. Actually, Sirius couldn’t remember the last time she had shown any kind of affection -physical or emotional- to him. 

With these thoughts, he stepped to the train packed of students, new and old ones, of Hogwarts. He started to search an empty comparement, but everywhere was full. He was behind bunch of students already in robes whispering something. Sirius was pretty sure he heard one of them saying his surname, Black in approving tone and decided never go near them again if he absolutely didn’t have to. 

After five minutes of pointlessly stepping here and there to comparements asking if he could fit anywhere, he saw an empty one. Happily he opened the door in it, and stepped in. He had a heavy truck with him, but somehow he got it to the luggage rack with no big trouble.

Sirius sat to the seat next to the window and looked outside. The Platform was full of older wizards and witches waving to their kids. Sirius didn’t see his mom there anymore, not that he cared in the slighest.

He heard a noice behind him and turned to look. There was black-haired boy with an owl and glasses.

”Can I sit here? Everywhere is full”, the boy said happily and sat to the seat opposite to Sirius before he could say anything. 

”So that really wasn’t a question, was it?” Sirius said with a smirk. He was curious about the boy, hoping he wouldn’t turn out to be his mom’s friend’s son, because that would’ve not been ideal deal for him. 

”No, it wasn’t”, the boy said and smiled. ”What’s your name?” he continued, curiously. ”My name’s James Potter!”

”My name’s Sirius”, he said, thinking of why the name Potter reminded him of something, while intentionally leaving the Black out. If James would want to know, he could ask.

”Cool name, like the star! What’s your surname?” James asked, and Sirius didn’t know what to think about his face expression. James was still smiling, but Sirius thought that James was one of the people who simply smiled always. Fucking idiot, Sirius thought to himself. Not fully serious, though.

”Black”, Sirius said blantly. It could only go worse from this.

”I’ve heard of your family. Pureblood, right?” James said, and Sirius almost heard James’ thoughts. James carefully asked follow-up-question. ”In which house do you want to be sorted in?”

”Yes, also dunno. Anything other than Slyhterin”, Sirius said, knowing happily he wouldn’t get rejected. That boy was clearly anything than a slytherin. ”What about you?”

”I’m going to be a gryffindor. 100%, otherwise I would simply get myself out of there. Although I don’t have to question it, I already know I’m going to be a gryffindor”, James answered, smile wilding when he talked about Gryffindor. ”All of my family have always been gryffindors!” he then added.

”Then I’m going to be a gryffindor with you, James -what is your second name, if you have one?” Sirius stopped in the middle of his declarition.

”Henry”, boy answered. Pretty names we wizards have, Sirius thought to himself.

”Good. I sincerely promise you, James Henry Potter, that I am going to be a gryffindor with you. This promise is taking place in the train called Hogwarts Express, 1st of september, 1971 by a guy called Sirius Black the third and will not be broken in under any circumstances ever”, Sirius said, trying to sound professional but failing badly, as he couldn’t stop laughing.

”Hey, dunno what is going on in here, but if you want me to be a witnesser for... whatever this was, I’m here”, a boy in the corridor said, looking at Sirius like he had lost his mind. Sirius couldn’t really blame him.

”Feel free to join us, mister whoever you are. My name’s James Potter, and this is my friend Sirius Black!” James said happily, but what he didn’t notice was that the boy’s smile tightened when James said Sirius’ surname. Sirius felt like he had to explain himself before that boy would just run away.

”Not like the bad ones. I’ve gotten in quite a lot of trouble for being a criminal”, Sirius said and made it a joke, although he wasn’t lying. But the boy wouldn’t know, would he?

”Then hello, good Black. My name’s Remus. Remus Lupin”, the boy -Remus- said and that was when Sirius noticed scars all around Remus. He made a mental note to ask at some point of their time at Hogwarts why did that boy have so many scars.

”Okay, good Lupin, welcome to the gang where we sincerely promise to do everything we could to have fun and be gryffindors”, Sirius said laughing. Remus seemed fun.

The conversation went like this for a while, and soon came a lady with a trolley full of different kinds of sweets. James and Sirius thought of buying the whole trolley, but Remus reminded them that then any of the other students wouldn’t have sweets, so they only bought half of the them. Remus didn’t want to participate, but neither James or Sirius minded. They still shared with Remus.

Towards the end of the journey they fell quiet. They had been in the train for almost a whole day, and it was getting quite boring. At some point Remus fell asleep, so Sirius and James had to keep it quiet, they didn’t want to wake him up.

This is going to be amazing, Sirius thought to himself. It was already going better than he thought it would ever go. There still was a disturbing thought in the back of his mind, though. How could he avoid all of his family members, like Bellatrix and Narcissa? They sure would not be happy if he ended up on the ”wrong” house. But also, when were they ever happy for what Sirius did?

...

”Well, that was quite wet”, said Sirius laughing when he, Remus and James arrived to the castle and got inside. There had been lot of boats, and they had had to go to one of them. They had sailed over a small lake, and James had tried to convince them there was a big monster in the lake, but Sirius didn’t believe him. 

”Even if there was, it wouldn’t eat us, so we’re safe”, Remus said, almost reading Sirius’ thoughts. Sirius nodded in agreement.

They fell quiet when an old, strict-looking woman came and cleared her throat. There was something so powerful in her nobody had the courage to be against her.

”Welcome to Hogwarts, the school of wizards and witches, students. I am Minerva McGonagall, professor Gonagall to you. Please, follow me”, she said and the students didn’t waste any time.

It felt a long walk, but after a while they got to the door that lead to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall opened it, and let the students in. They were in stage, that was what it looked like for Sirius. He didn’t like to be watched by a lot of people, but nobody knew that, so Sirius pushed those feelings away and started to joke with James, Remus watching and laughing with them.

Sirius took those moments to look at Remus more. He was slightly shorter than Sirius, and he liked that. He could pat Remus’ head whenever he got angry. Sirius giggled to himself for that. 

There was also a lot of scars in Remus’ face. Some were faded away, and you could see them only if you looked closer. Some were more fresh, but also looked like they were gotten in three, four weeks ago, maybe. He was getting so curious about them, but he knew a lot of people who had those were not keen on telling where they had got them from. Sirius let it go.

There was a hat sitting in the middle of the Great Hall. Sirius knew it was the sorting hat, but a lot of students didn’t. He wondered if McGonagall would explain it, but instead she started to read names out of her long list.

”Sirius Black”, Sirius heard his own name after a while, stepped forward, walked to the stool and sat down.

”Hmm... you’re clever, very clever indeed. You would become something great in Slytherin, yes”, the hat mumbled.

”Please no Slytherin, please Gryffindor”, Sirius begged and felt his cheeck getting redder as he started panicking.

”Then let it be... GRYFFINDOR”, the last word was heard by the whole hall. Sirius almost screamed of relief as he walked to the Gryffindor table where people payted him on the back and gave an applause just for him, and it felt amazing. 

Sirius sat right next to the stage where was the stool because that way he would be able to follow sorting. He waved at Remus and James, who waved back and showed a thumbs up for him. While all the nameless people got sorted, Sirius was able to catch some names, because they sounded pretty, like Lily Evans, who got sorted into Gryffindor.

Sirius had always had a strange thing for names. He always remembered names he thought were strange or beautiful, like Remus Lupin. Sirius wondered if Remus knew that his name was a star. He should ask, some time.

Speaking of Remus, Sirius noticed that it was Remus’ turn next. Sirius felt his stomach growl of hunger or tension, Sirius couldn’t tell. He was quite positive though, Remus seemed brave. He had scars, and all the people with scars were brave.

Remus anxiously sat to the stool, and Sirius saw his hands shaking as McGonagall put the hat to his head. Sirius gave remus thumbs up and smiled. It’ll be fine, his smile said. Remus smiled back.

It took long for Remus to get sorted, tek minutes at least. As the time went by Sirius got more worried, but finally, after long time waiting, the hat yelled ”GRYFFINDOR” and Remus almost ran to sit next to Sirius as he got applauses.

”The hat tried to convince me to be a ravenclaw, that’s why it took so long!” Remus yelled happily. ”Merlin, I’m so hungry, how long will the sorting last?” He then added, and Sirius heard his stomach growl. 

”Very long if everyone takes as much time as you did, you bastard”, Sirius smiled and turned to look at the sorting again, now with Remus.

The next one, a tall girl, became a hufflepuff, then came a slytherin, then gryffindor, until they were finally at the letter P.

”Peter Pettigrew, where are you?” Sirius heard McGonagall’s voice. Peter was hiding behind all the other first-year students, but shakingly walked to the stool and sat down. It took a long time (”Not as long as you, though”, Sirius whispered to Remus) for the hat to sort him, but it finally yelled ”GRYFFINDOR” and the Gryffindor table started to clap, Sirius and Remus with them.

”Can I sit here?” Peter asked. Remus and Sirius nodded in agreement, and Peter started to tell them how nervous he was he was going to be a slytherin and how he felt the relief when he heard the hat. ”It tried to convince me I’d like to be a slytherin!” he said and hurt expression fell to his face. ”But you aren’t though, are you?” Remus winked and Peter got happy again.

”James is going to be next!” Remus yell-whispered to Sirius. ”If that bastard doesn’t come into Gryffindor I will personally make sure he dies at the time he gets to the another house’s table”, Sirius said back. He was quite confident with Remus, that James would be a gryffindor like every other person from his family. It was only the first day, and they both felt like they knew all of James’ family. That boy liked to talk so much.

”James Potter”, McGonagall said loudly. James almost ran to the hat and stool, and sat down. McGonagall had hardly put the hat to his head when it already yelled ”GRYFFINDOR” and James stood up smiling. He ran to the table and sat next to Sirius, and for a while they just started at their empty plates trying to make food apper there. They made fun of Remus’ stomach growls, but he didn’t mind.

When the food finally appeared and they got food to their stomach just enough not to starve to death, Sirius and James started to discuss quiddith. Sirius found out soon that James’ father had been a seeker, and James wanted to be one too. Expect, after five minutes of yelling to each other, they agreed that Sirius would be a seeker and James would be a keeper. They tried to convince Remus to be a chaser, but he didn’t want to.

After the dinner was eaten, the four started to follow that year’s prefects that lead them to their dorms. The Gryffindor Common Room was nice and red, and there was a fireplace surrounded by different kinds of armchairs and two couches. Sirius had found out as soon as Remus got to their comparement in the train that Remus liked reading, so Sirius made him promise that he would never fall asleep in the couch. Remus sighed, but promised. ”Anything for you, golden boy.”


	3. chapter 3

wednesday 2nd of september, 1971 

Sirius woke up to loud noises in Gryffindor’s boys’ dorm. James was already up and currently brushing his teeth. Peter was reading a book about rats, ”They’re interesting, shut up” and Remus was still sleeping, but snoring. Loudly. Sirius decided to get up when he didn’t get any more sleep, and went to the shower. Although he haf to fight about it with James for way too long, since he wanted to go first. ”It’s your fault then if we’re late from the breakfast!” James shouted happily to Sirius trough the door, because Sirius had promised him he could go first every other day than today. 

”No, I think it’s Remus’ fault”, Peter hopped to the conversation when Sirius was already done with the shower, currently dressing. Sirius looked at sleeping Remus. ”Yes, maybe”, James answered. ”Sirius, if you care, can you please hurry with your pants and then wake Remus up?” he said, little bit of worriness in his voice. ”What, do you think he’s dead or something?” Sirius winked, when he realised Remus wasn’t snoring anymore. It was only because he had woken up to James the noises, though. Sirius didn’t have to wake him up. 

Sirius put his clothes on and looked at Remus, who had had a nightmare, Sirius guessed. He was quiet and locked to the bathroom for way too long. when he finally opened the door to go to the breakfast, Sirius noticed Remus was shaking a little. Sirius didn’t ask anything, though, because Remus was already trying to hide it -Sirius knew it had to be hard- and he didn’t want to push him over the edge. 

Sirius had met a lot of people like Remus in the Grimmauld Place, boys and girls. People with secrets. Remus had a secret, Sirius was sure about it. Maybe he would once tell it to Sirius, when they had become closer friends.

All of the four walked to the Great Hall, Sirius and James talking crap as usual. It had already became clear that they were the most loud ones in their group, maybe even in their dorm, or in the whole house. Remus was more practical and Peter was what muggles called a nerd (Peter took it as a personality trait, apparently.) The Great Hall was full of students of different ages, some already stressing about school work. Sirius heard someone saying the were in fifth year and already preparing in their O.W.L (Ordinary Wizarding examination) exams, and some seventh years to their N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test).

Sirius had learned one thing about James. If there was one thing he liked better at Hogwarts than at home, it was food. He loved it so much he took always extra plates full of porridge, bread, milk, eggs... whatever there was, and Remus wasn’t better than James. He ate just as much as him. Sirius and Peter were more decent with the amount of food, but they weren’t picky either. 

”What’s our first class?”, Peter asked excitedly, looking at Remus. Peter had told them last night, when they had been in their beds, that he was mostly excited about the potions classes. ”Why are you looking at me, as if I knew”, Remus answered. ”I’m bad at remembering things”, he said and began to tell a story about him forgetting once where his school was and ending up to a police station. ”Look, Remus, you couldn’t have remembered it because we don’t know it yet! Professor McGonagall haven’t give us the schedules yet”, James answered smiling. 

”What’s a police station?” Sirius asked from Remus when James was done. Peter and Remus looked at each other. ”You don’t know what a police station is?” Peter broke the silence that had fell, looking like he had seen a ghost. ”I’m not into muggles...” Sirius mumbled under his breath. ”Besides, I’m pureblood, so is James. We didn’t go to muggle schools”, he added, feeling the need to defend himself. 

”I’m pureblood too”, said Peter. ”You went to a muggle school, didn’t you?” James almost shouted at him. James was very competitive in everything that you could possible be competitive about. ”Defensive morons...” Remus sighed when Peter and James started to argue. He looked at Sirius. ”Let’s go, please, I can’t do this anymore”, Remus said to him, smirking. Sirius agreed. 

When Sirius and Remus left the Grat Hall, professor McGonagall was standing at the door. She had two pergaments in her hands, and pushed one for Sirius, one for Remus. ”Your schedules, you have transfiguration first. It’s my class. I’ll be expecting you there directly at nine o’clock, no exceptions”, she said with already a familiar, sharp tone. They nodded. 

”What are you most excited to learn here?” Remus asked when he and Sirius were going up stairs. Sirius turned to answer that he was excited about everything, but that was when Sirius’ leg fell. ”Oh shoot, that’s a fake stair!” Remus shouted, and after he had made sure Sirius wasn’t injuried, he started laughing. ”We should mark these fake stairs somewhere”, Sirius said to Remus with a smirk and Remus nodded. ”Maybe we should list them somewhere? Like a project?” he suggested.

They started to walk to the dorms again, when James called them Peter with him. ”Yo, it was no point of leaving us when you are so damn slow!” James laughed. Remus shook his head and started to walk faster, just to annoy James. ”Sirius, I’m thinking... You remember when you promised me we would make sure we have fun? Well, I think we should join to the Gryffindor Quiddith team!” James said to Sirius, excited as if he had made up a completely new invention nobody had ever thought of before.

”They won’t let first years in, don’t you remember mister I-Know-Everything-About-Everything?”, Sirius said. The idea itself wasn’t bad though, Sirius had always loved Quiddith, and so had James. ”Maybe next year, though? What’s your favorite Quiddith team?” Sirius said. He hoped James and him shared the same love for Wimbourne Wasps, but James was a letdown. His favorite was sadly Falmouth Falcons, who he and his whole family supported. 

”Even though you don’t like my team, you’ve got to admit Ludo Bagman is on fire this season! Have you seen him play?”Sirius argued at James. ”Having one decent player doesn’t make your team good!” James argued back. That went on for the whole time the boys walked to the dorms, Sirius trying to prove Wimbourne’s chances to win the League Cup this year. 

Remus and Peter looked like tired when they were finally back at the dorms just to grap the transfiguration books, and then headed to their first class ever. It took a while though to find the class, even with maps they had taken from the Great Hall. They were incorrigibly late. ”She even told us not to be late, what do we do?” Remus asked from Sirius, panicking. ”Just chill, we’re not going to miss anything”, James trued to calm Remus down, while Sirius was freneticly trying to find the correct class. ”It’s in front of us!” He said, not wanting to believe his eyes. We’ve run past this at least five times!”

Horrifiedly, not wanting to think what was ahead of them, they opened the door that let to the classroom. The whole class starred at them, professor McGonagall with them. ”Black, Lupin. Didn’t I specifically tell you not to be late?” she said. Sirius shivered without his will. ”And don’t chuckle, Potter, you’re not out of trouble either”, she said when she heard a noise coming out of James’ mouth. ”Go sit, now. Let’s finally begin.”

All four managed to not be late from their other classes, with help if the map and other students. Somehow Sirius and James had already made couple friends with the names as Lily Evans, Marlene MacKinnon and Mary McDonald. Lily was wise, there was no word better than that to descripe her. She had already memorized a lot of places in Hogwarts, and therefore she helped a lot in the four’s attempts to get to classrooms on time.

At four pm, their first school day was over. James was bored, Peter was excited, Remus wanted to do homework and Sirius wanted to go to the library and read all of the books there are. ”Oh, I didn’t know you’re a bookworm, doesn’t fit in to your character”, James had laughed at him. ”Jeep saying that, I saw you with that Quiddith book last night, it has to have like thousand pages!” Sirius snapped back.

In the end, they decided to go to the library. And because everything had to be a competition, James and Sirius decided to start a race that would be in effect till their very last day in Hogwarts. The competition was called Read-Beat-Race, shortened RBR, and its aspiration was to read all the books in the Hogwarts Library. The one, who would be ready first, was the winner. Remus and Peter would make sure neither of them would cheat, and witnesses were Lily Evans and her two friends, who happened to be there.

”There is one problem, though. How are you going to get to the Restricted Section? Madam Pince will not going to allow you there”, Remus had asked, but James had had an idea. His father had gaven him an invisibility cloack (Sirius had laughed at Remus’ face when he had seen that, his facial expression had been brilliant) and therefore they were able to filch the books from the Restricted Section. Peter wasn’t happy with that, ”Madam Pince will find out!”, but Sirius and James didn’t care.

The whole afternoon was reading. Remus did his homework with Peter, but neither of Sirius or Remus seemed to realise that they would have to do them too, despite of the constant glances Remus gave them. 

It was interesting to learn things in classrooms, but as soon as the lesson was over, James and Sirius always headed to do something ”more fun”, as they called it. They made a lot of friends and slowly gained more popularity too. Remus and Peter never particapated in their ”more fun”, since they were more diligent when it came to homework. By the end of the school week, there was a clear gap between the two groups. It didn’t bother Sirius, ”If they don’t want to particapate, they won’t. We can’t make a difference on that. Besides, you have me”, he had told James one night when they were at library. ”And we can have fun with them st the weekends!”

And thet did. When the homework wasn’t bothering Remus and Peter, all the four started to explore the Hogwarts, at the night, of course, and under the invisibility cloack. Everything was more fun at the night, Sirius thought. Remus always brought a pergament with him, and indeed listed every little funny detail about Hogwarts stairs. After all the fake stairs had been listed, they moved to paintings, then to hallways, and because one happy accident, they even found a secret passage, but didn’t want to try their luck and actually see where it would’ve brought them. 

One thing they noticed, was that a greasy-haired boy always walked in the passages too. His eyes were mean, in Sirius’ opinion, cold and heartless, like his mom’s. They didn’t know what was the boy’s house, but James said that it had to be Slytherin. ”No other house’s member would walk at night at the passages!” he had whispered to them one night, but that wasn’t quite true, they were a living example of that. 

It became their fun to follow that boy, and while Sirius and James didn’t see anything wrong with it, Remus and Peter didn’t like it. After a while they started to avoid Sirius and James at afternoons, and soon neither of Sirius or James spoke to Remus and Peter at all. It didn’t help that they had different friend groups, Sirius and James being now the most popular people in the first year. But with popularity, they gained enemies too, majority being slytherins. And one of them with the name Severus Snape, the greasy haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i know no one's reading this story, but i've decided to only bublish this story one or twice in a week, it helps me create better chapters !!
> 
> remember to be kind of yourself, because you deserve it. x
> 
> also didn't check typos bc i'm lazy sorry grammarly :)


	4. chapter 4 - the Marauders

Monday 13th of September 1971

It was one in the morning and Sirius was doing his Astronomy homework in Astronomy Tower. He didn’t put any effort on it, though. Sirius had always been very interested in stars, planets and moons, so it was easy for Sirius to name the nine planets and put them in to their correct places. He knew them in backwards too, it was a skill he had learned when he was ten. As long as he could remember, he had looked out of his window in Grimmauld Place and watched stars for hours without any boringness kicking im. When he was seven, Alphard, his uncle, had told him his name was also a star. Sirius had felt so special at the time and it always made him smile when somebody remembered it. 

The Astronomy Tower was the tallest tower in Hogwarts. Sirius liked to spent his time in there when it was night and when he and James weren’t doing something together. He had asked James to lent him his invisibility cloack, and even though James wasn’t too happy to borrow it, he had eventually gave in and Sirius had got his cloack. The first years weren’t allowed to go out of their dorms after ten in the evening, and it was one in the morning, so it was necessary for Sirius to get it. The night was calm and Sirius couldn’t spot one cloud from the clear, dark-blue sky. It was full of stars and he was pretty sure he saw Venus there.

Sirius finished his map, and started to copy it to Remus’s. It had became awfully sure that he sucked in it, as well as James and Peter, so it was natural for Sirius that it was his responsibility to do theirs too, since he was better in it than others. It was the only subject though where Remus and Peter let theirselfs to cheat on. Remus always knew the full moons, ”I once was bored and learned them, okay!” and Peter knew the planets. James knew absolutely nothing and Sirius giggled to himself quietly. James had once asked from Remus if Earth had two or three moons. 

After Sirius was ready with Remus’s map, he copied the same map to James’s and Peter’s empty maps and started to quietly walk to the dorms again. It was twenty minutes of walking, and silently Sirius was happy about it. He got time to think about their group, as he called it. James and Sirius were now so close they shared everything. Expect the invisibility cloack, of course. When James’s dad had given it to him, he had made James promise not to give it to anyone, and James was loyal to everyone when it came to his promises, including his parents. Although this rule didn’t apply to James and Sirius when they were doing something fun after lessons, as opposed to Remus and Peter. They did homework. They knew how to have fun, though, it wasn’t about that. It was just that they wanted to get good grades much more than James and Sirius wanted to, and it was okay to everyone.

Sirius made it to the Gryffindor Common Room’s entrace, where the tired Fat Lady got angry to Sirius for coming so late. She didn’t like it when students came and woke her up. Sirius told her the password, and after five minutes of cussing, she finally let him in, even though she made him promise never doing that again. Sirius of course promised, but knew it would not last.

It was quiet in the Common Room. If you listened closely, you could hear the fireplace sputtering a little and making the room sound and look like an actual home. The warm gold and red looked welcoming, and the couch close to the fireplace looked like Sirius could sleep in it. Sirius liked it way much more than he wanted to, just liked he liked the quietness of the Astronomy Tower and the quietness in the passages at night. He liked everything being quiet in the night, but as the day lighted, Sirius preferred noises. It was natural state to him. Night, quiet and day, noisy.

Sirius debated in his mind if he would actually sleep in the couch or go to the bed and sleep there. He chose bed. He knew it would be comfier to sleep in, and besides, he had to put the maps to the boys’ nightstandes, so might as well sleep in the dorms. He also knew that older students would get up sooner than he and the Common Room would be noisy after five in the morning. Besides, he needed all the sleep he could get before waking up since he had been awake soon twenty hours. He didn’t want to look like a ghost in his potions class.

Sirius quietly got up the stairs, put the maps to the boys’ nightstandes with the noise of Remus snoring, went to shower, brushed his teeth and went to sleep with a tranquil mind.

•••

It was a Potions class in Monday at nine in the morning and Sirius frowned. He hated potions to his guts, he already knew he was bad at it and it was only his fourth time in the dungeons. It didn’t help that the class was with slytherins, James and Peter were sick ”Or they’re lazy”, as Remus had said and Sirius thought that too, and Remus was partners with Lily Evans. As much as Sirius liked that Remus had gotten other friends than Sirius, James and Peter, he couldn’t help but wonder why he didn’t want to be partners with Sirius. Lily was a girl after all.

So when Remus told him that he and Lily would be partners, ”Only this time, I promise. Besides usually you’re with James!”, Sirius wasn’t very eager when the class started. His feeling didn’t surely get better when professor Slughorn decided to make Sirius and Severus Snape a pair. 

Snape was a greasy haired mean boy with a pale skin and sharp nose. His robe was worn out and Sirius saw that his socks were full of holes. Sirius had to listen to Snape’s harsh and unnecessary rude instructions all of the double lesson, since Snape was, although Sirius didn’t want to admit it, already much better in Potions than Sirius.

Sirius wasn’t even sure what potion they were supposed to make, but Snape knew, Sirius gave the credit for him of that. Sirius mostly watched Snape doing it for the two hours that he had to sit in that bad-smelling classroom, but as soon as the lesson was over, Sirius stormed out of the dungeons and promised himself that he would never work again with Snape and surely would never let him boss him around like that. 

Luckily for Sirius, the next lesson was Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was just the start of the year, but Sirius already knew it was one of his favorites out of the subjects, expect Astronomy, of course. Even though he didn’t calculate it as a real subject since he had nothing new to learn in it.

”Sirius, wait, will you? Or am I a ghost now?” Sirius had completely forgotten Remus, he was that mad to Snape. With a shame he turned and waited Remus, who was running stairs up fast. When he saw Remus smiling, he relaxed. Remus wasn’t mad at him, and he was thankful for that.

”He did WHAT?” Remus yelled. Sirius had just explained to him how his Potions class had went. ”I promise I’ll never leave you again!” Sirius smiled. He had started to get angry at Remus when Snape had talked to him like he was a toddler, but there was this apologetic smile on Remus’s lips Sirius simply couldn’t resist.

”You know what”, Sirius said when they were in the door to the classroom. ”I’m going to skip this class. And transfiguration. Actually, I’m going to skip this whole day.” Remus looked at him like only a eleven year old, very much mature and responsible boy would look at his completely unmature and unresponsible friend. Then, after recovering, his unresponsible friend heard something he at first thought was a joke. ”I’m coming with you, I want to add to my Random Things in Hogwarts that Don’t Make Sense-list more, I haven’t done it in ages!” said Remus, suddenly excited. ”We can ask if James and Peter want to come!”

Peter and James wanted to come. They took the invisibility cloack, and James leading, began their journal from the seventh floor, the highest they could start from. James was confident that they could go trough the whole castle before the first year would end, but the other three doubted it. Hogwarts was a large castle after all.

”Look, we need a name”, said James suddenly, smiling. ”We’re always doing something, but I want us to leave a mark here in Hogwarts that will show that yes, we were here and yes, our hearts will always be here!” Sirius thought that was a good idea. Besides, he wouldn’t have to refer to their group as ”group” or ”boys” anymore.

They began thinking. After five minutes of them sitting quietly in a hallway in seventh floor, James started to think out loud. ”So, we always do something we aren’t allowed to do... which would make us...”, but they never got to hear what was James’s word, because Remus shouted ”MARAUDERS!” so loud they could never forget it, even if they wanted to. At least Peter wanted to, that horrified was he. 

And after that, they were the Marauders. And because of Remus’ shouting, James did a spell none of them had even heard of before, and there, with the size of Sirius’s hand, a text appeared to the wall. It was MARAUDERS with big, large block letters. They were proud of it, although Remus’s cheecks reddened a little bit. ”Nothing to be ashamed of, mate, it was a nice shout!”, James had told him.

And of course, the Marauders were always extra. They absolutely had to make up rutins before going to their not-allowed night (or day) walks. After an hour of thinking, ”We do thinking way much than I like”, as James said in the beginning, all the four together came up with a majestic-sounding phrase they would always say from now on before doing something not-allowed. 

”I solemnly swear I am up to no good. If that doesn’t sound like us, I don’t know what will!” Peter said and they couldn’t agree more. ”It sounds loyal and wise, just like us all”, Remus smiled. ”Yes, like we’re the coolest people in the world!” James said, smiling too. ”We are though, there’s no ’like’, James love”, Sirius smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what that note in the end is im so sorry for it, i cant make it dissapear and it drives me crazy sigh


	5. chapter 5 - planning of a prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Sirius will talk about his living in Grimmauld Place, and it won’t be the happiest stuff to read. It is though trough the lense of 11-year-old, so not any graphic content.

When Sirius woke up next morning, Tuesday, there was nothing more he wanted to do than skip a school day again. He was afraid to do that, though, since professor McGonagall had already put the Marauders in detention. As James had said, ”We live to be happy, not to be good at school.” Remus hadn’t agree to that, but he had to admit he had had fun yesterday.

The Marauders walked to the Great Hall excited. Sirius and James had together ordered the Daily Prophet, and the first number would come today at the time of breakfast. Sirius knew that Remus and Peter were just as excited as them, but they hadn’t had the money. They had felt bad for getting to look at it without paying, but Sirius and James didn’t care in the slightest. ”Sharing is caring”, had Sirius said politely. Remus and Peter had smiled.

Back in Grimmauld Place 12 Sirius’ parents hadn’t allowed him to even look at the paper, and James had had the same issue, for different reasons than Sirius. For James it was because his parents didn’t want him to worry too much, at least that was what James had said. Even though neither of them were sure why excatly would James be worried, but they were curious to find out. 

For Sirius the case was different. His parents did not want him to get to any kind of touch to the world outside their family. It had always been clear for Sirius, and he was sad about it, even though Sirius never really talked to anybody about it. He felt bad when doing so, and for some reason, always began to cry. He always felt embarrased for not being as tough as the others, so it was easier to keep things that hurt in the inside, that had always been the mindset of Sirius’. He didn’t have a problem with it, it was fine.

When they sat to the big Gryffindor table, none of them could resist waiting. Peter was eating his finger, he did it always when he got excited. Remus was eating more than usual, and James was even louder than usual. Sirius watched them all and joked with James. The Marauders thought this was their first step to being an adult; to get a newspaper.

”Do you think it is going to be boring, it’s a newspaper after all”, asked Remus from Sirius. Sirius shook his head. ”You’ve read muggle newspapers way too much, Remus. This is a wizard newspaper, an interesting one!” Sirius told Remus. ”Muggles are boring.” Now it was Remus’ turn to shook his head. ”I had two muggle friends, Adrian and Denise. They were twins”, Remus said and a smile flickered on his lips when he talked about them. ”You had a girl as your friend?” Sirius was shocked. Boys weren’t supposed to have girls as friends! It was only for different kind of boys.

Remus’ smile had become little coldened and Sirius’ eyes little judging. Neither of them had time to argue, though, because an owl flew straight to their table. James gave her the payment, five knuts that James and Sirius had collected yesterday night. Remus snatched the Prophet out of Sirius’ hand, the argument already forgotten. He opened it and together all four of them started to read the first page.

”Apparently news aren’t that interesting. I was right, Sirius!” Remus opened his mouth when they had gone trough the paper and read every single word from it. It had been more boring than Sirius wanted to believe, and he was dissapointed. Looking at Peter, he saw that Peter’s eyes were closed. Poor boy had been asleep for the whole time and no one has noticed, Sirius thought. He looked at James and Remus and pointed to Peter with his finger trying not to laugh out loud, Peter looked so funny. The two of them noticed now, and started quietly laugh too. ”Why is his head in the porrige? Who even eats porrige?” said Remus very loudly, smiling, so loudly that even Dumbledore noticed, and somehow, even as old as he was, saw that Peter had fallen asleep. Asleep, Peter started to slowly move to the table full of foods, and to his embarrassment, shinned to the Gryffindor table and started to sing. 

A snowball-effect started. Dumbledore bent over to professor McGonagall to whisper her, she bent over to their Herbelogy teacher professor Mullein, who bent over to their Astronomy teacher professor Sinistra... Soon everyone in the Great Hall was watching sleeping Peter singing David Bowie from his heart. Somebody even took a muggle photo.

Sirius couldn’t stop laughing, in fact, his stomach hurt from laughing so much. This was the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen happening. He also enjoyed to see Remus laugh from the bottom of his heart, it was very enjoyable. His laugh had an odd kind of wolfish sound in it and Sirius absolutely loved it. Remus’s eyes had sprinkled from the joy, and Sirius noticed his eyes were beautifully shaped.

But Remus wasn’t the loudest laugher kn the room. It was absolutely, without any doubt, James Potter. He laughed a loud laughter with a sweet sound in it, Sirius liked it too. Not as much as Remus’s, but Sirius could never judge anyone from the way they laughed, some people just had special laughs and Remus’ was definitely one of them.

”How are we going to get him out of there?” asked Remus, with consern in his face. ”Don’t worry, Remus, the professors have noticed it too, they will get him to wake up”, said James smiling. ”He truly decided to show his performative skills now. Very unpleasant he’s unconsious and doesn’t have any idea he’s doing it”, smirked Sirius. ”I bet he’s going to be embarrased when he wakes up. We can’t let him be, he’s very good st this”, Remus said. ”Why would he be embarrassed?” asked James, confused. ”Not everyone is as confident with themselfs as you, you prick”, answered Remus, and Sirius heard an odd tone in his voice and saw a shadow in his face, but it quickly dissapeared and Sirius didn’t bother himself with it.

Remus was right. When professor Flitwick got out of his chair especially made for him and woke Peter up, his cheecks went red and he covered himself with the Daily Prophet that had caused him to fell asleep in the first place. ”This is cursed, I swear!” he whisper-shouted to James, looking angry, but all the three others saw a smile in his lips. ”You’re actually good at singing, where did you learn to sing and why didn’t you tell us?” asked James, smiling too and looking at Peter warmly. ”My mom forced my to learn and put me in a choir in muggle school”, answered Peter. ”I hated it there, full of pricks who wanted to be the school stars.” They all laughed.

First was Herbelogy, they had to walk to the greenhouses in the grounds of Hogwarts, where professor Mullein was already waiting for the first years. Peter said that he was glad it wasn’t with slytherins, and all of them whole-heartedly agreed to that, considering they wouldn’t be the nicest ones when it came to singing asleep in the Great Hall. ”At least you were in tune”, said Remus confidently smirking, but for the look James gave him, Remus added: ”At least it sounded like it to me.” All for of them bursted into laughing, Peter with them.

Sirius really enjoyed Herbelogy, even though Remus was much better at it than him. They were told to work in pairs, James and Peter constituting to be the other pair. They were told to name all the plants there were, and the fastest pair would get five points to their house.

Remus and Sirius were the last. At first they were the fastest ones, Remus knowing all the plants because he had read their Herbelogy book trough. Their journey went wrong all because of Sirius. He had never seen such funny shaped plants, and being the immature one, started to laugh to half of them. It made Remus laugh, and Remus’s laugh made Sirius laugh even more. ”You’re an absolute idiot!” said Remus, tears bursting from his eyes. ”I’m not the only one laughing!” responded Sirius, smirking.

They got kicked out of that class, James with them. ”I just told to the professor that the one plant looks like dick!” Peter, being the good one he is, was able to be on thr class still, but as a good friend, followed the three. Together all the four lost twenty points from Gryffindor, all four five. Lily Evans didn’t talk to Remus for the rest of the day.

After Herbelogy they had a free period, which they used to do their Potions homework in the Gryffindor tower. Sirius took his favorite place in the couch, feet touching with Remus’s, who sat in the other half of the couch. James and Peter were chilling in the armchairs. ”How are you ’paying attention’ in the class if you don’t know anything, Sirius?” Remus asked from Sirius, who tried to copy the assignment Remus was writing, which didn’t really work since Sirius couldn’t see what Remus was writing. ”It was Snape’s fault”, Sirius muttered under his breath. ”What about Snape?” hopped James to the conversation, confused. Sirius had forgot that James or Peter didn’t know about their last Potions class.

After Sirius and Remus had explained to them what had happened, Peter’s fists were squeezed together and he was shaking from anger, which was a bit of overreaction if you asked from Sirius. James’s whole face was red like a tomato, and he was cursing. It looked pretty scary to Sirius. ”I wouldn’t want to be Snape right now”, said Remus, looking at James, odd tone in his face like Remus sometimes had. ”Can I hex him? I don’t know any hexes tho-”, James started, but got cut out. ”Absolutely not, James”, said Remus, strictly and then facing his assignment again. ”Okay, prefect”, snapped James, angrily, as if being a prefect was a bad thing. Sirius didn’t know what it was, but didn’t want to embarrass himself, so he stayed quiet. Remus shook his head and said nothing. They all turned to do their assignments in peace.

Remus had been first to be ready with his homework, he did it under thirty minutes and then turned to read a big book called Hogwarts: A History. James had been second to finish, under an hour too. He tried to grab Remus’s attention, but failed and started to wach to the fire in the fireplace, a glazed look in his eyes. Peter had been third, a little bit over an hour, and started to chat with James quietly. 

Sirius was last. When it was coming near to the lunch time, Remus looked up from the book, noticed the desparate look in Sirius’s eyes and finally gave in. ”Give it to me”, he said and reached to the parchment Sirius was holding. Thankfully Sirius gave it to him. He was ashamed of being the last, but recovered quickly and joked with James until Remus was ready and they went to lunch, Remus’s and James’s stomaches growling from hunger.

”What do we have next?” asked Peter when they were walking from the Great Hall. ”Charms”, said Remus and Peter frowned. He wasn’t good at Charms. Sirius, however, was happy. He enjoyed it, and professor Flitwick was easygoing. He made listening to him funny and didn’t stuck on irrelevant details. It was perfect for Sirius.

Charms weren’t that interesting, they were learning about a levitation spell. Sirius had fun until the door Peter and Remus were sitting next to Severus Snape walked into the classroom with a slytherin girl, whose name Sirius didn’t know. ”Professor Flitwick, I have a message from professor Slughorn”, he said. He gave a piece of parchment to Flitwick, and turned to walk out from the classroom. In his way out, Snape pretented to sign out of tune. Peter’s cheecks reddened. Remus angrily kicked Snape’s foot which led him to fall to the ground. He tried to grap from Remus’s bag, but it didn’t help at all. Angrily standing up again he threw Remus’s bag to him and almost ran from the classroom.

After Charms their school day ended, and after they had all learned the levitation spell as their homework, the Marauders started to plan their first real prank. ”We can’t use spells though”, said Remus, ”we aren’t good enough yet. And we don’t even know who to plan the prank on!” James nodded, little annoyed. ”We’ll do it without magic then, and sure we’ll work out the target sooner or later. We don’t have to hurry”, said Peter wisely. ”Remus, have you finished your list about secret passages?” he continued. Remus nodded. ”I don’t know where the passages are, though... I lost the list.” All four frowned. ”It was in my bag when we went to Charms, and now it has dissapeared, it isn’t my fault!” he defended himself.

”Now we know who to plan the prank on”, said James suddenly, eyes lighting up. ”You remember when came to the Charms classroom? Didn’t he grap your bag while falling, Remus?” Sirius had caught on now, and James’s idea was absolutely wonderful. Remus and Peter had understood too. ”Come on, Remus!” said Sirius convincingly to him when he saw the doubting kn Remus’s eyes. ”It’ll be fun! Besides, who else do you think we could plan the prank on? professor McGonagall?” he said, shivering from the thought. McGonagall would absolutely expel them. ”Actually, I don’t think she’s that cold. I’ve visited in her office once and she offered me a biscuit”, said Remus slowly. ”Have you done a prank without us?” said James pouting, pretending to be hurt. ”Hah hah”, answered Remus with a bored tone.

The rest of the three were very suprised when Remus became the mastermind of their prank. None of them, not even Sirius, who was already close with Remus, knew that Remus had had planned pranks since he was three with the twins name Adrian and Denise, who he had met while being in a muggle kindergarten. 

For two weeks the Marauders did nothing but studied and planned the prank. James and Sirius had even put their reading competition on hiatus. It was still hard to plan the prank since they didn’t know any spells expect the levitation one, but they would use it too. They also had to plan the date.

”What about october 4th? It’s Monday, everyone will be too tired to notice anything odd”, offered James. Remus shook his head. ”October 4th doesn’t work”, he said with, again, an odd tone Sirius could not recognice. Remus had a lot of odd tones. James looked confused. ”Why?” he asked. ”It just doesn’t work. We could do it on Wednesday, though”, he said. ”Sounds good for me”, said Peter. ”Let’s leave from History of Magic early, so we’ll have time to prepare!” he continued.

Sirius was excited. This was the first prank on their time at Hogwarts and the plan was genius. As always, when it came to Remus. James had added a little bit of touch here and there, because as always, Remus and Peter still wanted to be as gentle as possible and not hurt anyone. James and Sirius, however, didn’t care. Snape had mean to their friend, and Remus, for some reason, did not want revenge from Snape hitting him with his own bag to his face. Sirius was sure it had hurt since Remus had already scars in it. Sirius thought the scars were pretty, but they were still scars.


End file.
